Various machines for quilting, stitching and the like have been disclosed in various patent-related documents. Examples include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,507, issued Aug. 1, 1972 to Landoni (entitled “MULTINEEDLE QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,281, issued May 16, 1978 to Landoni (entitled “CONTROL DEVICE OF A NEEDLE-BEARING IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,417, issued Aug. 15, 1978 to Landoni (entitled “APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING THE MOVEMENT OF A FABRIC-SUPPORTING CARRIAGE IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,613, issued Apr. 21, 1981 to Landoni (entitled “APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING THE TRANSVERSE MOVEMENT OF A FABRIC SUPPORTING CARRIAGE IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,208, issued Feb. 26, 1985 to Landoni (entitled “PROCESS FOR THE BIDIRECTIONAL FEEDING OF FABRICS IN QUILTING MACHINES, AND A MACHINE UTILIZING THIS PROCESS”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,499, issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Landoni (entitled “DEVICE FOR DISABLING AND ENABLING STITCHING NEEDLES IN A QUILTING MACHINE OR A MULTI-NEEDLE EMBROIDERY MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,238, issued Dec. 14, 1993 to Landoni (entitled “QUILTING MACHINE LOOPERS WITH LINKAGE/PISTON DRIVEN THREAD CUTTERS”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,077, issued Oct. 14, 1997 to Landoni (entitled “MULTI-NEEDLE CHAIN STITCH SEWING MACHINE WITH THREAD SEVERING SYSTEM”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,068, issued Oct. 19, 1999 to Landoni (entitled “MULTI-NEEDLE KNOTTED-STITCH QUILTING MACHINE WITH LOWER STITCHING ELEMENTS HAVING ROTATING HOOKS”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,615, issued Oct. 25, 2005 to Landoni (entitled “METHOD AND DEVICE TO APPLY CORD THREAD OR RIBBONS ONTO FABRICS IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. Publication 2008/0245283, published Oct. 9, 2008 in the name of Landoni (entitled “AUTOMATIC MULTI-FUNCTION MULTI-NEEDLE SEWING MACHINE, AND RELATIVE SEWING METHOD”); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,227, issued Sep. 22, 2009 to Landoni (entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR THREAD HANDLING AND/OR CUTTING”).
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.